Especiales Yaoi Halloween
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Halloween, disfraces, películas, personajes sumisos y otros con muuuuuchas ganas u ¡Todo esto aquí! Advertencia: Relación Yaoi (Hombre x hombre) Leer bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Como Perros y Gatos

_**HELLO MOTHERFUCK! XD Aquí Ka con un especial de Halloween! (I know, muy tarde) Lo haré de mis parejas favoritas y comenzaré como no con Castiel y Nathaniel :3 Los de los demás los subiré en los siguientes días. Disfruten!**_

_**Atención: El siguiente fic contiene escenas no aptas para todo público, si es de los arenosos o de la gente que no le gusta el lemon absténgase de leer este fic que contiene escenas xxx Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) Si es homofóbico salga de aquí y jodase. Este fic esta recomendado para +17 años o más, si eres menor estas leyendo esto bajo tu propio riesgo.  
><strong>_

_**Castiel: Terminaste con tu advertencia?**_

_**Yo: Y tu que haces aquí? ._.**_

_**Nathaniel: Vinimos porque escuchamos que nos pusiste en una historia tuya ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Les recomiendo que la lean :3 Es Yaoi x3**_

_**Castiel: ... Joder otra Fujoshi.**_

_**Nathaniel: ...**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Como Perros y Gatos"<strong>_

Halloween. Época que se celebraba muy bien en el instituto Sweet Amoris.

Este día en especial, todos los alumnos venían disfrazados como quisieran. Había de todo un poco:

Brujas, Diablos, Vampiros (Fantasmas, es decir chicos con sábanas y bajo presupuesto para un disfraz decente) chicas y chicos haciendo Cosplay, Zombies, Batman, Ángeles, incluso había algunos disfrazados de León S Kennedy, y otros estaban vestidos de los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's.

-¡No lo olviden chicos! ¡Esta noche en el parque central proyección especial de películas de terror! ¡Oscuridad y volumen al máximo! ¡Que los que digan ser valientes atrévanse a venir!-. Decía Karem pasando unos papeles a los alumnos, su cara estaba coloreada al estilo Catrina, con flores negras y blancas falsas en el pelo corto. **(N/A: Catrina, son esas mascaras de pintura que se hacen las mexicanas para el día de los muertos creo)**.

-¿Enserio será tan aterrador?-. Pregunto con burla Armin tomando uno de los panfletos, iba disfrazado de Ezio Auditore **(Assassins Creed)**.

-Ve y compruébalo _bambino_-. Respondió la chica con burla.

-Mira quien lo dice esquelética-. Dijo el Gamer sacándole la lengua.

-Basta los dos, sería divertido ir-. Dijo Alexy apareciendo detrás de su hermano disfrazado de Rey Calabaza.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡ALEXY TE VEZ ADORABLE!-. Grito Karem abrazando al peliazul.

-Jajaja gracias-. Dijo el chico sonriendo revolviendo el corto cabello de la chica.

-Espero verlos a ambos, un hombre lobo también irá ¡¿CIERTO KENTIN?!-. Grito la chica al militar que pasaba por el pasillo, el mencionado la miro, luego a Alexy y se sonrojo al verlo acelerando el paso lo más rápido que pudo alzando simplemente el pulgar.

-Se ve tan sexy con ese traje-. Suspiro Alexy un poquito sonrojado.

-Y ahora sí que pareces un Uke-. Comentó la morena sonriendo.

-Siempre lo he sido-. Respondió con simpleza el peliazul.

-Por fin un Seme será más bajo que el Uke-. Dijo Karem al recordar las alturas del militar y el peliazul.

-Si van a empezar a hablar de Yaoi mejor me voy-. Dijo Armin con una mueca.

-Casi se me olvida decirte Armin, el maestro Dimitry será uno de los anfitriones que me ayudaran-. Comento Karem como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡¿AH?!-. Antes de que se diera cuenta el Gamer choco por estar de distraído.

-Sabía que esas capuchas de los Assassins no dejaban ver-. Dijo Ka victoriosa.

-Cállate-. Dijo Armin de trasero en el suelo, una mano se poso delante de él.

-Joven, debería de ver mejor por donde va-. Dijo una voz que no tardo nada en reconocer.

Ignorando la mano que en realidad quería tomar, se levanto de un salto sacudiéndose el disfraz y levantándose un poco la capucha. Grave error. Termino mirando directamente aquellos ojos rojos, trago saliva nerviosamente y volvió a mirar el suelo.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder, andando Alexy, adiós Ka-. Tomo a su gemelo de la muñeca y lo arrastro por el pasillo, por poco no chocan contra los casilleros por culpa de Armin.

-Y luego dice que yo hablo de Yaoi-. Dijo divertida la morena, el vampiro le sonrió un poco antes de volver por los pasillos.

Karem siguió repartiendo panfletos entre clases, termino de entregar a toda la escuela con ayuda de la tierna y servicial de Sucrette_*****_. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de salida e iba tarde para ayudar a preparar el parque, pero entonces recordó que faltaba un alumno a quien no había visto en todo el día, también debía de entregarle un panfleto. Susurro un rápido "mierda" y comenzó a correr, la Sala de Delegados estaba del otro lado de donde se encontraba.

Y por como era de grande el instituto tardaría un poco mucho. Freno de golpe derrapando un poco en el suelo, la figura con la que iba a chocar se hizo para atrás por lo que termino chocando con los casilleros del frente.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Quien sigue en el instituto a esta ho…?! ¿Un perro?-. Pregunto primero molesta y luego con burla.

-Muy graciosa huesitos-. Dijo Castiel rodando los ojos, iba simplemente con unas orejas y cola de perro.

-Te sacaría una foto pero me lo quitarías antes de que pudiera, pero ahora debo irme y… Castillito querido… ¿Me haría un favor?-. Pregunto Karem sonriendo lo más tiernamente que pudo.

-No.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién convenció a Nathaniel de que no te delatara y te castigaran?

-Sucrette.

-Bueno si, ¡pero yo le dije como!

-No me dejarás tranquilo hasta que diga que si ¿Cierto?-. El pelirrojo elevo una ceja.

-Me conoces tanto-. Dijo ella con la mano en el corazón.- Te lo diré rápido ¿Puedes ir a dejarle esto a Nath? ¡Gracias!

-¡Oye espera…!-. Muy tarde, la morena ya se había ido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Castiel suspiro y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la Sala de Delegados, podría simplemente tirar el estúpido panfleto a la basura e irse, pero por alguna razón tenía curiosidad, ¿Nathaniel se habría disfrazado? ¿Por qué no lo había visto en todo el día? Peor ¿Por qué tenía ganas de verlo? Suponía que quería ver si el Delegadito principal se habría animado a disfrazarse, y si lo hizo ¿De qué lo habría hecho? Pero al momento de pensar en algunos disfraces unas pervertidas imágenes vinieron a su mente:

Si se había disfrazado de Ángel, vestido de blando con unas alas solo pudo pensar en él debajo de él sonrojado, sudado y bañado en lágrimas mientras él jugaba con sus pezones.

Si se había disfrazado de Policía (Por una de sus novelas policiales) lo imaginaba tomándolo salvajemente quitándole el disfraz.

Sintiendo que hacía más calor que de costumbre se froto la cara intentando alejar esos pensamientos irracionales de su mente, se supone que se odiaban ¿Cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la Sala de Delegados, solo debía entrar, pasarle el panfleto e irse a cualquier otro lugar. Reuniendo una fuerza mental, abrió despacio la puerta. Nathaniel estaba de espaldas a él ordenando un par de papeles, pero ahora lucía mucho más apetecible de lo que pudiera imaginar:

No era ni un Ángel, ni un Policía. No señores.

Nathaniel estaba disfrazado de Gato. Nada de mentiras, era un Neko.

Unas adorables orejas rubias asomaban sobre su cabeza, una cola igual rubia atada a la cadera un tanto erguida con una cinta de color mostaza en forma de lazo, y por último un lazo también mostaza atada al cuello. Sip, definitivamente apetecible. Y él, Castiel, era un perro con _mucha_ hambre.

Se acerco despacio por detrás del Delegado, agarro con una mano su cintura y su otra mano le agarro de la frente acercándolo a él por detrás. Los papeles cayeron al suelo. Acerco sus labios a su oído.

-Justo cuando creí que no podrías ser más adorable-. Comentó con burla el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te crees…? ¡Ka y Alexy me obligaron a usar esto! ¡Y ya suéltame idio…! ¡O-Oye! ¡¿Q-Qué h-haces?!-. Se interrumpió a sí mismo al sentir algo suave, cálido y resbaloso deslizarse por su oído.

-Lamerte, ¿Qué más? Lamería las de arriba pero algo me dice que eres más sensible de por aquí-. Dijo Castiel mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye no hagas eso!-. El rubio intento por todos los medios separarse, sobre todo por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante.

-¿Por qué? Pareciera que te gusta-. Dijo el pelirrojo bajando su lengua por el cuello del Delegado.

-¡Ngh! ¡Ya suéltame!-. Grito el rubio logrando separarse y volteando hacia Castiel maldiciendo ser más bajo que él.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Por toda respuesta el "perro" le extendió el panfleto. Nathaniel lo tomo y lo leyó cuidadosamente, se relamió los labios secos, Castiel por poco y no se le tira encima a devorarle, ya le había dado el estúpido panfleto, ¿Por qué mierda no se iba de una vez?

-No creo poder ir-. Dijo simplemente el rubio.

-Me da igual, con Ka deberás hablar luego-. Dijo Castiel dándose la vuelta para irse.

-O-Oye… tú… ¿Por qué hace un rato…?-. El pelirrojo volteo a verlo seriamente.- Olvídalo.

Castiel continuo mirándolo unos segundos más, se fue acercando mientras Nathaniel retrocedía hasta chocar contra la mesa siendo acorralado por los fuertes brazos del guitarrista. Trago saliva subiendo la mirada hasta que sus ojos pardos se encontraron con aquellos ojos grises como la niebla, cualquier palabra se quedo atorada en su garganta. El pelirrojo se fue acercando poco a poco solo para ver como el rubio entendía que es lo que iba a hacer, pero no dejaría que escapara.

Junto sus labios cerrando los ojos, al principio una simple presión, pero luego comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente degustando aquellos suaves y húmedos labios. Su resbaladiza lengua intento entrar en aquella cavidad, pero los otros labios al ver lo que quería hacer se mantuvieron firmemente cerrados. Pervertidamente le dio un ligero apretón a su trasero y eso fue suficiente para que el Delegado entreabriera los labios. Deslizo la lengua dentro de su boca hasta toparse con la otra, la acarició suavemente jugado con ella hasta que esta reacciono.

Comenzaron a bailar entre sí acariciándose la una a la otra, dándose ligeros golpecitos entre sí. La saliva se resbalaba por las comisuras de sus labios, el calor aumentaba a cada nuevo movimiento de sus lenguas y sus pulmones llamaban por aire, no les quedo más remedio que separarse unos cuantos centímetros, el "gato" inconscientemente comenzó a lamer la saliva que resbalaba de la boca de Castiel. Este lo tomo de la cadera sentándolo en la mesa comenzando a besarle su cuello buscando algún punto dulce acariciando su pierna.

-C-Castiel… e-espera, no podemos a-aquí… a-alguien puede e-entrar-. Dijo Nathaniel nervioso viendo a donde iba la situación.

-Tsk, todos fueron a lo del parque, no hay nadie. Pero si lo prefieres…-. El pelirrojo se separo de él y fue hacia la puerta cerrándola con seguro volviendo con el chico gato.

-¡O-Oye! ¡No me refería a eso!-. Y el delegado le empezó a dar un montón de razones por la cual no deberían hacer eso, al "perro" no le interesaba.

Castiel rodo los ojos y fue hacia él desatándole la corbata rápidamente junto con la camisa, puso sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones sintiendo como enseguida el rubio se tensaba jadeando. Sonriendo se separo un poco y uso la punta de su lengua sobre el erecto pezón escuchando deleitado los tiernos sonidos que el otro hacía, una de sus manos se entretuvo con el otro pezón y la mano libre comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su "Neko Amante".

-¡E-Espera! ¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué c-crees que haces? ¡Ngh!-. Dijo Nath mordiendo sus labios intentando no gemir sin éxito alguno.

El pelirrojo no le respondió, beso ambos pezones y comenzó a bajar sus besos por su estómago mientras sus manos bajaban su pantalón y sus bóxer mostrando una erección latente. Castiel se relamió los labios antes de pasar la lengua por la punta escuchando el fuerte gemido que vino de su "gato", lo metió completamente en su boca sonriendo ante el tan exquisito ronroneo que soltó Nathaniel, literalmente ronroneo y eso le hizo pensar que solo lo haría con él, ese gato solo podía ronronear para él, pero quería escuchar otra cosa.

-Maúlla o te dejo hasta ahí-. Amenazo el "perro" con una sonrisa ladina.

-N-Nyan-. Soltó el delegado completamente sumiso con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas al rojo vivo **(N/A: De solo pensar en cómo se ve quiero violarlo *-*, pero Castiel me mataría xD)**.

-Así me gusta-. Dijo victorioso el pelirrojo volviendo a acercarse a su erección.

Su lengua se movió en círculos alrededor dando una que otra mordida de repente, de vez en cuanto lo sacaba de su boca mordiendo la punta antes de lamer el líquido previo. Debido a los gemidos provenientes de Nath y sus expresiones de placer jadeante, él también se estaba poniendo duro. Joder, quería entrar de una vez en él ahora y ya.

Nathaniel por su parte sentía que también debía de darle ese tipo de placer al pelirrojo, simplemente el deseo de hacerle sentir bien había llegado a su mente y quería cumplirlo. Aparto la cabeza del "perro" de su miembro intentando recuperar la respiración, Castiel extrañado se levanto para mirarlo momento que el rubio aprovecho para bajarle los pantalones junto con el bóxer, se quedo viendo la gran erección agachándose hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

-T-Te advierto que es la primera vez que hago esto-. Tartamudeo el rubio tragando saliva.

Lamió lentamente desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo que el pelirrojo se estremecía ligeramente, lamió todo lo que pudo deteniéndose de vez en cuando en la punta saboreando todo. Lo metió a su boca imitando movimientos de vaivén con su cabeza haciendo de repente que su lengua también rozara el duro miembro, la mano de Castiel acariciaba sus cabellos soltando un par de gemidos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no has hecho esto antes?-. Pregunto jadeante el pelirrojo.

-Si-. Fue la única respuesta de Nath antes de seguir, pero fue interrumpido por Castiel quien lo separo. Lo recostó en la mesa boca abajo y llevo su mano izquierda a su boca.

-Lame minino-. Dijo con burla el "perro".

-¿Qué vas a…?

-Hazlo-. Dijo con voz demandante el pelirrojo.

Nathaniel trago saliva ligeramente y estiro su lengua comenzando a lamer los tres dedos que le mostraba Castiel. El susodicho no hallaba la hora de poder entrar en el traserito que estaba un tanto levantado hacia él, además de que la visión del rubio lamiendo de por si era excitante, pero lo que más lo excito fue cuando Nathaniel volteo a mirarlo mientras comenzaba a chupar su dedo medio como recordándole la mamada de hace unos minutos atrás.

Ya sin más quito los dedos de su boca y los llevo a la entrada del rubio insertando el dedo índice lentamente moviendo lentamente en círculos intentando abrir un poco la entrada, pero el cuerpo completamente tenso del delegado se lo impedía. Beso su cuello antes de acercarse a su oído.

-Necesito que te relajes-. Le susurro con una ternura inusual en él, MUY inusual si estaba dirigida el rubio.

Pero al menos esa ternura logró hacer que Nathaniel relajara un poco más su cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio. Ya un poco más abierto Castiel metió su dedo corazón haciendo unos movimientos de tijera. El rubio soltó un ligero quejido.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-N-No, es algo extraño… p-pero m-me g-gusta-. Fue la respuesta del sonrojado delegado, santo cielo si su padre lo viera ahora lo mataría literalmente.

El "perro" sonrió besando su cabeza antes de insertar el tercer y último dedo imitando embestidas. Nathaniel gimió fuertemente cuando uno de los dedos rozó un punto interno que lo hizo estremecer, jadeaba y gemía sin poder evitarlo, tanto que Castiel ya estaba al borde. Quito sus dedos, dejando con un ligero sentimiento de vacío al rubio, antes de entrar de una sola estocada para que pudiera acostumbrarse más rápido. Nath soltó un grito al sentir "aquello" tan grande dentro, mientras que el pelirrojo gruñía con fuerza al sentir las tan apretadas paredes de su "gato.

El delegado le aviso que podía moverse con un ligero movimiento de su cadera, lo tomo de la cadera iniciando un ligero vaivén de caderas. Ambos soltaban gemidos debido al placer mientras las embestidas empezaban de a poco a subir de nivel, Castiel se recostó sobre Nathaniel viendo que el rostro de este estaba con lágrimas por el placer, estaba completamente rojo con los labios entreabiertos jadeando y gimiendo.

-Siempre imagine teniéndote así: Sumiso debajo de mí. Aunque es mucho más excitante verte en vivo y en directo-. Comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina.

El rubio iba a replicar pero fue callado por un "¡Ah!" que salió de sus propios labios cuando Castiel golpeo un punto dentro de él, y al ver sus reacciones siguió golpeando certeramente en aquel lugar enviando olas de placer a todo su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando el "perro" comenzó a masturbarle. Ninguno se había desasido de las orejas y las colas. Dio vuelta la cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo quedando sus rostros muy cerca, aprovecharon para besarse entrelazando sus lenguas.

El calor y el sudor se notaban en aquella habitación. Sus respiraciones de fueron acelerando al igual que los movimientos de sus caderas, estaban muy cerca del clímax. Castiel tomó al rubio de la cadera dándole vuelta sobre la mesa quedando cara a cara mirándose directo a los ojos.

-¿Por…qué…?-. Iba preguntando Nath antes de ser interrumpido.

-Quiero…ver tú…rostro…al llegar-. Respondió entrecortado el pelirrojo.- ¿Dentro o fuera?-. Pregunto al borde del orgasmo, Nathaniel tampoco aguantaba.

-¡C-Córrete dentro!-. Grito liberando su orgasmo en sus vientres.

Al sentir aquellas paredes apretando más de lo normal su miembro, Castiel no soporto más viniéndose dentro del "gato" con una embestida mucho más profunda que las otras. Nathaniel nunca se había sentido tan lleno en su vida y sentir el líquido caliente dentro de él le encanto. El pelirrojo se recostó sobre él ambos intentando normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones, pero ahora… ¿Qué iba a pasar con su relación? Se suponía que se odiaban, pero ambos habían disfrutado de hacer esto.

Nathaniel ya sabía desde antes que Castiel le gustaba, siempre le había gustado el rebelde pelirrojo, sus ojos neblina, su sonrisa burlona, todo. Pero suponía que él lo seguía odiando por el asunto de la zorra de Debrah, por eso no se hacía ilusiones con lo que acababa de pasar, seguramente el pelirrojo quería liberar alguna tensión sexual.

Mientras que Castiel estaba seguro de una cosa, quería mucho al gato delegado. Lo supo cuando se aclaro el asunto de Debrah, no le había dolido que ella lo traicionara, le había dolido pensar que Nathaniel le había traicionado, por eso fue un alivio tan grande para él saber la verdad. Miro al rubio quien parecía triste, no iba a permitir que tuviera una idea equivocada de lo que acababa de pasar. Tomo una decisión. Le acarició una mejilla llamando la atención del delegado.

-Quiero que tengas algo en claro delegado…

-Ya sé, nada de esto paso y…

-No. Yo no pienso olvidar este momento.

-¿Ah?-. Nathaniel no podía estar más sorprendido y confundido por lo que acababa de decir el pelirrojo. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía?

-Lo que escuchaste, no pienso ni quiero olvidar esto. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, espero que esto lo recompense-. Dijo Castiel tomando su rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

Se acerco despacio hasta darle un beso suave, tierno, cargado del cariño que quería demostrarle. Eso fue demasiado para Nathaniel. Se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza devolviendo el beso con el mismo cariño transmitiendo que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Castiel le abrazo la cintura con un brazo mientras posaba su otra mano detrás de su nuca para mantenerle cerca, al separarse noto las lágrimas en el rostro de su "gato".

-Hey, no llores-. Dijo el pelirrojo secando tiernamente sus mejillas besando su frente.

-E-Es que estoy feliz-. Respondió Nathaniel sonriendo un poco sin soltarle el cuello, pero a sonrisa se le esfumo.- ¿Qué pasará si mi padre se entera? No quiero que intente hacerte algo.

-Al diablo tu padre, si es necesario te vienes a vivir conmigo-. Dijo con convicción Castiel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No quiero darte problemas!

-Cálmate, con el dinero que me envían mis padres más el que gano en mi trabajo es más que suficiente para dos personas, bueno tres contando a Demonio.

-¿Enserio lo harías?-. Pregunto conmovido el rubio.

-Por ti lo que sea-. Respondió el "perro" sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa tomando a Nathaniel para sentarlo a horcajas sobre su regazo.

El rubio le abrazo escondiendo la cara en su fuerte pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón de su ahora novio. Castiel comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente mientras besaba su cabeza, si fuera por ambos se quedarían así todo el tiempo pero el roce entre sus partes al seguir semi desnudos estaba comenzando a excitarlos otra vez.

-D-Debo llamar a mi padre y avisar que iré al parque por cosas de la escuela, solo así me dejará llegar tarde-. Dijo Nathaniel un tanto sonrojado.

-Te dejaré llamarlo… luego de la segunda ronda-. Respondió Castiel burlonamente comenzando a jugar con sus pezones.

La tarde estaba fijándose prometedora.

"_Al día siguiente…"_

-¡Muy bien señor delegado! ¡Me dices ahora mismo por qué no pudiste ir! ¡Y si me dices que Castiel no te dio el panfleto iré a partirle la puta madre!-. Dijo Karem antes de clases entrando educadamente a la sala de delegados, es decir, pateando la puerta pegando el grito en cielo.

-¡AH! ¡KAREM! ¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE ENTRAR ASÍ ALGÚN DÍA?!-. Grito Nathaniel con la mano en el corazón, estaba de pie delante de la mesa y por suerte no se le cayeron los papeles. Lo raro, es que tenía una bufanda.

-Mmm… Nah, además solo entro así cuando me das razones para hacerlo-. Dijo la morena sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa.

-Dios, no tienes remedio-. Dijo el rubio golpeando su frente.

-Ya ya, ahora respóndeme que aun tengo que ir a reclamarle a Castiel, y ahora que lo pienso bien él tampoco fue…

-Mira, Castiel me dio el panfleto pero no pude ir, punto final-. Explico Nathaniel intentando ocultar el ligero sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasado ayer.

-¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Por qué tu padre dijo que habías venido?-. Pregunto Karem sospechosamente.

-¡¿HABLASTE CON MI PADRE?!

-Sí

"_Flash Back"_

_-¿Y si Castiel simplemente no le dio el panfleto?-. Pregunto Sucrette._

_-Quizás tengas razón, llamaré a su casa para asegurarme-. Dijo Karem alejándose un poco de la gente tomando su celular._

_-¿Hola?-. Dijo una grave voz del otro lado._

_-Hola señor, disculpe molestarlo pero soy amiga de su hijo Nathaniel y quería saber si iba a venir al evento del parque-. Explico la morena._

_-Él llamo hace un rato diciendo que iba a ir porque la directora se lo había pedido, ¿No está ahí?-. Pregunto seriamente el hombre._

_-Ah, no se preocupe, acabo de verlo, está hablando con la directora, no lo había visto entre la gente, disculpe molestarlo, buenas noches-. Corto la llamada._

_Por supuesto que mintió, la directora estaba con su perro acomodándose en una manta del pasto para ver las películas junto al conserje, estaba segura de que esos dos tenían algo, pero no tenía tiempo para indagar sobre eso. Si Nathaniel le mintió a su padre, ¿A dónde habría aprovechado de ir? Y ahora, ¿Dónde estaba Castiel? El pelirrojo dijo que iba a ir porque no creía que las películas fueran para tanto, pero no se veía por ningún lado. Marco a su departamento pero solo sonó la contestadora, ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Como sea, las películas iban a empezar por lo que fue a su lugar._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

-Etto…-. Nathaniel se quedo callado mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás donde…?-. Se quedo callada a mitad de frase abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?-. Pregunto el rubio, la chica lo miro primero a él antes de levantarse.

Paseo la mirada por toda la sala de delegados, estaba _demasiado_ limpia, Nathaniel era muy ordenado pero esto era muy raro. El piso relucía un poco, como si lo hubieran trapeado, la mesa también parecía mucho más limpia que de costumbre y las sillas estaban mejor acomodadas que de costumbre, la sala parecía estar más limpia para encubrir algo…

La morena se apoyo en la mesa con las manos mirando directamente a los ojos de Nathaniel, este trago saliva intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Karem sonrió victoriosamente volviendo a sentarse en la silla apoyando los codos en la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo la cabeza sobre estos.

-Nath querido, ¿Por qué no te sientas?

_**Touché**_

-E-Estoy más cómodo así gracias-. Respondió Nathaniel mucho más sonrojado de lo que estaba.

-De casualidad… ¿Te duele la cadera?

_**Doble Touché**_

-…N-No, simplemente no quiero sentarme Karem.

-¿Para que la bufanda?

-M-Me picaron unos mosquitos.

-¿Enserio? Pero no estamos en época de mosquitos.

_**¡DING, DING, DING! ¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR!**_

-….

-¡LO SABÍA! E-Es decir, t-tu y C-Castiel…-. La morena se notaba muy emocionada, se puso de pie aun con las manos entrelazadas dando unos ligeros saltitos.

-Oh no, estas en modo Fujoshi… Y-Y ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar que Castiel y yo…?

-¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE USTEDES DOS TUVIERON SEXO EN LA SALA DE DELEGADOS!-. Grito emocionada lo suficiente solo para que escucharan ellos dos.

-No Ka. Te corrijo: Hicimos el amor en la sala de delegados-. Dijo Castiel entrando acercándose a Nathaniel abrasándole por detrás mientras le quitaba la bufanda besando uno de los tantos chupones que tenía en el cuello para remarcarlo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SABÍA QUE DEBÍ HABER PUESTO CÁMARAS AQUÍ! ¡YA SOSPECHABA QUE USTEDES DOS TENÍAN ALGO ENTRE MANOS!-. Dijo Karem muy roja de lo emocionada que estaba.

-Ah por cierto, no nos quitamos las orejas ni las colas de perro y gato-. Dijo el pelirrojo sin soltar a Nathaniel mientras este le miraba con ojos abiertos.

-¡ESO LO HACE MÁS ERÓTICO! ¡DEBO PONER CÁMARAS DIOS SANTO!

-Mira, si te vas ahora para darme tiempo a solas con mi gatito te dejo que nos tomes una foto besándonos-. Propuso Castiel con una sonrisa, Nath si es posible abrió más los ojos.

La morena enseguida saco su celular y les apunto. El pelirrojo tomo el mentón de su novio aun detrás de él y le dio un beso, el rubio se quedo con los ojos abiertos pero los cerró perdiéndose en el beso, el sonido de la cámara los hizo separarse.

-Te dije una foto-. Dijo Castiel divertido.

-Debía aprovechar, los dejo solitos-. Dijo Karem sonriéndoles antes de irse, cuando se fue el rubio miro a su novio.

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo?-. Pregunto curioso.

-Porque sé que ella guardara el secreto, es buena "guardiana de los secretos" y buena amiga-. Respondió Castiel dando la vuelta a su novio juntando sus frentes.

-Sí, tienes razón-. Nathaniel sonrió dándole un ligero beso.

-Y no mentía sobre dejarnos tiempo a solas-. Comentó el pelirrojo mordiendo el labio inferior de su novio.

-Las clases están por comenzar, pero quizás al final del día pueda acompañarte a tu departamento un rato…

-Más te vale-. Fue la única respuesta de Castiel antes de darle otro beso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castiel y Nathaniel: ...<strong>_

_**Yo: Etto... chicos están bien?**_

_**Nathaniel: COMO QUE SUMISO!?**_

_**Castiel: Oh vamos rubia, eres sumisa ¬u¬**_

_**Nathaniel: C-CÁLLATE!**_

_**Castiel: Yo digo que lo intentemos (Sube a Nath a su hombro dirigiéndose a la puerta)**_

_**Yo: ESTO LO TENGO QUE VER!**_

_***Decidí hacerme aparte de Sucrette porque ella en el juego es, digamoslo, muy torpe a veces. Y la verdad prefiero adaptarme sola porque por ejemplo, mido 1, 68 y no soy plana como ella xD**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. El Rey Calabaza y el Lobo

**_Hola a todos! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo de este especial y prometo que con el próximo capítulo no me tardaré un mes xD Y he aquí a los invitados de hoy!_**

**_Kentin: Sigo preguntandome como termine aquí._**

**_Alexy: Aguafiestas, Ka que linda por agregarnos a una historia :3_**

**_Yo: Por eso te quiero tanto Axy x3 *Lo abrazo*_**

**_Kentin:..._**

**_Yo: Celoso, compartelo :P_**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El Rey y el Lobo"<strong>_

Después del incidente en el pasillo en donde por culpa de Armin casi chocan con los casilleros todo continuo normal, aunque Alexy le reclamo enseguida a su hermano.

-Oye podrías ser más disimulado-. Dijo el peliazul con burla.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-. Pregunto sonrojado su hermano.

-Se nota que te interesa mucho el señor Dimitry, ¿No piensas decirle?-. Pregunto Alexy de lo más tranquilo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Grito el señor "Auditore" tan fuerte que varios alumnos se le quedaron mirando, tosió y siguió arrastrando a su hermano al salón.

-Oh vamos Armin, no tiene nada de malo, simplemente te gusta una persona-. Dijo Alexy sin inmutarse.

-¡Pero es un…!-. Se quedo callado al darse cuenta de que casi revelaba un secreto.- Es un… hombre adulto…

-¿Y?

-Que si me gustara un chico preferiría que fuera de más o menos mi edad, no alguien de 125 años…-. Armin se quedo callado abriendo un poco los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Ya pero el señor Dimitry no tiene tantos años-. Comento su hermano menor rodando los ojos, gracias al cielo no sospechaba.

-No, pero es muy "maduro" para mí-. Dicho esto Armin termino la conversación yendo a su salón.

-Con Karem tendremos que ver la forma de juntarte con él-. Dijo para sí mismo el peliazul.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a lo lejos un par de orejas de lobo que iban a otra clase, sonrió emocionado pues recordó que compartían esa clase, entró a clases junto a él y se sentó a su lado pues era el único puesto disponible. El resto de la clase noto que Kentin estaba incómodo, se preocupo e iba a preguntarle qué sucedía cuando noto que el militar lo miraba de repente. Entonces se pregunto _"¿Esta incómodo por mi culpa?"_

Eso lo desanimo mucho y se quedo callado tomando apuntes sin levantar la vista. Kentin noto su cambio de actitud y justo cuando había decidido preguntarle qué sucedía sonó la campana y Alexy salió deprisa del salón, lo miro irse preocupado ¿Algo le había molestado? ¿Quizás era… su culpa? Suspiro recargando la cabeza en el pupitre, a pesar de su cambio en la escuela militar seguía siendo aquel muchacho lleno de inseguridades.

-Verte así me hace saber que el viejo Kenty sigue ahí-. Comentó una voz frente a él, alzó la vista viendo a Karem que agarro una silla y la puso enfrente de su pupitre sentándose a horcajadas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo me conociste unos tres días cuando seguí a Sucrette aquí antes de irme-. Dijo el militar bufando.

-A veces solo un día basta para conocer a fondo a una persona-. Rebatió ella con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres todo un caso, pero supongo que por hoy tienes razón-. Admitió Kentin con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo sabía, ahora mi pequeño militar ¿Qué problema tienes con su majestad?-. Pregunto la morena curiosa.

-Que midas lo mismo que yo no me hace pequeño. Y… es la primera vez que me gusta un hombre… no sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar-. Explico recostándose en la mesa.

-Ya superaste la primera y segunda etapa: Confusión y Aceptación.

-¿Cuántas etapas son?

-Son solo tres, te falta la última y para algunos es la más complicada-. Dijo seriamente Karem.

-¿Cuál es?-. Pregunto nervioso.

-Expresión o confesión, debes decirle tus sentimientos a Alexy-. Explico ella mirándole dándole a entender que hablaba enserio.

-P-Pero… Y-Yo… N-No puedo, tienes razón sigo siendo aquel debilucho cobarde-. Admitió el militar ocultando la cara entre los brazos.

-Hey, el que hayas admitido que te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo no es nada cobarde, creo que puedo darte un pequeño… empujoncito esta noche-. Comentó Karem sonriendo ligeramente.

Kentin la miro esperanzado, si su disfraz de lobo fuera real estaría moviendo la cola y las orejas contento.

* * *

><p>-¿A quién debemos matar?-. Pregunto Karem encontrando a Alexy en los casilleros comiendo unos bombones, este le sonrió un poco.<p>

-No es necesaria la violencia Ka-. Dijo dándole un bombón.

-Es necesaria cuando veo que lastiman a mis amigos-. Argumento la morena comiendo el bombón.

-Aawww, por eso se te quiere tanto-. Dijo el peliazul dándole un abrazo.

-¡Nya! ¡Mucho abrazo!-. Grito la morena resistiéndose pero riendo.- Ahora su majestad, ¿Por qué se le nota tan triste?

-Me debería rendir Ka, ya no tiene caso aferrarme a esta estúpida atracción mía-. Dijo Alexy suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Qué sucedió con Kentin?

-Le incomodo, ¿Soy muy pegote?-. Pregunto con un ligero puchero.

-No Alexy, eres muy adorable-. Dijo la morena dándole un abrazo.- No debes rendirte Axy, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tu siempre tan tierna-. Dijo el peliazul revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡Qué no soy tierna joder!-. Grito ella sacándole la lengua antes de irse.

El peliazul rió cerrando su casillero y se dirigió a la puerta para ir al parque, se había ofrecido para ayudar a preparar algunas cosas. Pero entonces…

-¡Alexy!-. Esa voz…

-¿K-Kentin?-. Se volteó sorprendido encontrándose con el hombro lobo corriendo hasta llegar a él.

-Debo… decirte… algo-. Dijo respirando entrecortadamente, se había llenado de valor, aunque lo soltará de golpe se lo diría ahora y ya.- ¡Yo…!

-¡Alexy debemos irnos! ¡Vamos se hace tarde!-. Grito Armin apareciendo quien sabe de qué pasillo agarrando a su hermano de la muñeca arrastrándolo fuera.

-¡Lo siento Kentin! ¡Adiós!-. Grito el peliazul elevando una mano despidiéndose.

Kentin golpeo un casillero frustrado, justo cuando había acumulado el valor suficiente este se esfuma. Entonces abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo.

_Alexy le dijo Kentin… Él __**siempre**__ le decía Ken… Nunca Kentin._

¿Podría ser eso una señal de que Alexy… dejo de interesarse en él? Volvió a golpear el casillero con más frustración que antes dejando una abolladura. No, no podía rendirse ahora, iba a confesar sus sentimientos si o si. De eso no dudaba.

-Joven, no debería destrozar propiedad privada-. Comento el maestro Dimitry detrás de él, bueno, eso explicaba el por qué Armin se había ido corriendo.

-Lo siento señor, veré como arreglar…-. Antes de poder seguir el profesor de un tirón arreglo la abolladura.

-Descuide, la directora no sabrá de esto. Deberíamos irnos si queremos llegar al parque para las películas-. Comento el profesor con su típica expresión seria, pero se le notaba un poco… frustrado.

-Am… Sé que esto no me incumbe señor, pero ¿Ocurrió algún problema con Armin?-. Pregunto con cuidado de no haberle hecho enojar. El maestro se quedo quieto dándole la espalda.

-Sí, pero no se preocupe, ya veré como solucionarlo con el alumno Armin-. El tono de voz que uso daba a entender que el problema era serio, dicho esto se fue.

Kentin después de un escalofrío se fue hacia el parque, en el camino se quedo pensando en alguna forma de poder confesarse, entonces recordó que Karem dijo que iba a ayudarlo. Comenzó a correr incluso adelantando al señor Dimitry y a los gemelos sorpresivamente llegando rápidamente al parque, el entrenamiento servía de mucho. Vio a la morena dando algunas órdenes sobre el sonido.

-¡KA!-. Grito corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Si?-. Pregunto de lo más tranquila mientras que los que estaban alrededor de ella tiritaban un poco por el grito del hombre lobo.

-¿Aún vas a ayudarme cierto?-. Pregunto con cierto grado de desesperación.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por quién me tomas?-. Pregunto la morena bufando.- Ahora que estas aquí…-. Le paso un parlante algo pesado al militar, sus ayudantes apenas podían llevarlo entre 2.- Necesito que coloques esto por allá, te ayudaría pero aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer y la gente no tardará en llegar.

-Está bien-. Dijo llevándolo sin ningún problema. Karem suspiro y vio que faltaba colocar las mantas.

-¡Ka, llegamos para ayudarte!-. Saludo Alexy acercándose sonriente con su hermano que parecía aliviado.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan! Nos falta colocar las mantas, ¿Pueden distribuirlas mientras me encargo de la comida?

-Claro-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos haciendo lo pedido.

La morena suspiro contenta al ver que terminarían a tiempo. Vio como Jade estaba cargando más calabazas decoradas de las que podía llevar y se iba a caer, estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo cuando Dajan apareció a su lado tomando todas las calabazas que llevaba el peliazul sin problema. El moreno le sonrió al jardinero quien se sonrojo mirando a otro lado cruzándose de brazos bufando y diciéndole a donde debía llevarlas, el basquetbolista le revolvió el cabello antes de ir a donde le dijeron dejando a Jade mucho más sonrojado.

Karem sonrió al ver al Tsundere jardinero y al deportista, al parecer había más parejas de las que se debía encargar. Pensando eso fue a la mesa de la comida y mientras ayudaba se puso a pensar en un plan para ayudar al militar, no tardo mucho en tener una idea. Tenía en la mira un par de asientos que con la oscuridad que había no se notaría nada, era perfecto para lo que pensaba. También se dio cuenta de que Dimitry miraba de vez en cuando fijamente a Armin el cual nervioso lo esquivaba cada vez que podía, ya vería como encargarse de ellos.

Cuando terminó estaba a punto de ir a hablar con el vampiro para preguntarle qué pasaba cuando la gente comenzó a aparecer y frustro sus planes, Armin pareció aliviado de que el señor Dimitry no pudiera seguir intentando hablar con él. Karem agarro a Kentin de la muñeca llevándolo a la manta debajo de un árbol, le ordeno cual perro que se sentara ahí quietecito y que ni se le ocurriera correr. Dicho esto fue a por Alexy.

-¡Axy-kun! Hay una manta especial para ti, desde ahí las películas se verán más aterradoras-. Dijo Karem tomándolo de los hombros.

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Y Armin?-. Pregunto confundido viendo que su hermano estaba comiendo un par de papas.

-Se sentará en otro lado-. Respondió simplemente ella restándole importancia. En cuanto vio un par de orejas de lobo se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba su mejor amiga.

-Ka, no, por favor. Sabes que le incomodo-. Dijo Alexy ligeramente aterrado.

-Mira ni siquiera empieza la película y ya estas asustado. ¡Hey Kenty! Te traje compañía-. Anunció la morena sonriente colocando al peliazul junto al militar. Alexy le miro.

-_Traidora_-. Dijo con señas, un lenguaje especial que inventaron.

-_Lo hago por tu propio bien querido_-. Hizo señas Karem sonriente.- Bueno los dejo solos, esto va a empezar y debo anunciarlo, disfruten la película-. Se despidió corriendo al escenario.

-Yo… Am… K-Kentin si gustas me puedo ir a sentar a otro lado-. Dijo el peliazul nervioso intentando levantarse.

-¡No! Q-Quiero decir, no es necesario Alexy-. Dijo el militar tomándolo de un hombro volviendo a sentarlo suavemente.

-P-Pero sospecho que te incomodo Kentin-. Se sonrojo bajando la cabeza jugando con sus dedos, se veía terriblemente adorable.

-Para nada, eres una agradable compañía Alexy. Y… puedes decirme Ken-. Comentó con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al gemelo.

-¿D-De verdad? E-Es que siempre que te llamaba así te molestabas.

-Al principio era molesto, pero me gusta que usted lo diga majestad-. Kentin sonrió poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja haciéndole sonrojar con fuerza devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Desde la distancia Karem sonreía victoriosa por el avance que mostraban, con un poco de suerte quizás lograra que algo pasara esta noche. Recordó que a Alexy le daba especialmente miedo una película que iban a mostrar, sonrió un tanto perversamente y fue hacia el proyector de los cuales se encargaban Lysandro y Dake, el primero parecía algo molesto mientras que el otro sonreía. El victoriano estaba disfrazado de mayordomo y el surfista de… conde. Se les quedo viendo extrañada.

-Antes de que lo pregunte señorita, no nos disfrazamos en conjunto-. Especifico el albino cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue una mera coincidencia madame-. Dijo Dakota sonriendo divertido de todo esto, la morena no pudo evitar reírse al saber la verdad.

-Como sea, necesito que pongan una película en específico-. Ordeno sonriendo perversamente, la sonrisa de cuando tenía una idea.

Les indico cual era la película que debían de poner y les pidió "amablemente" que se comportaran pues conocía las peleas de estos dos, y amenazo de que si peleaban y dañaban algo ella no se haría responsable de que al otro día en las noticias aparecieran sus cadáveres. Luego de intentar contactar a Nathaniel y Castiel sin éxito se subió al escenario junto al señor Dimitry, todos guardaron silencio.

-Gracias a todos por venir, no esperaba que esto causara tanto impacto-. Comento Karem con una sonrisa tímida.

-Esperamos el debido respeto de no gritar, de que todos se mantengan sentados a menos que quieran ir a comer, después de cada película se hará una pausa para que todos vayan al baño o hagan otra cosa-. Explico el vampiro con seriedad.

-Si hay algún problema el señor Dimitry se encargará personalmente. Ahora, según una encuesta que hice la semana pasada se escogieron las películas que supuestamente den más miedo, de eso se trata el Halloween, de un par de sustos. Sin nada más que agregar disfruten de la función-. Dijo Karem sonriendo bajando del escenario junto al maestro.

En cuanto se sentaron en sus mantas las luces se apagaron dejando todo en penumbras, la película comenzó a sonar y las advertencias aparecieron en la pantalla, el sonido y la oscuridad a pesar de la luz del proyector daban un aire escalofriante. La película era Siniestro. En cuanto Alexy se dio cuenta de que iban a dar primero esa se puso pálido y comenzó a tiritar, Kentin volteó a verlo dándose cuenta de que su lado estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver el azulado cabello de su compañero, puso una mano en su hombro y un par de ojos rosas le miraron asustados.

-_Alexy ¿Qué sucede?_-. Susurro despacio para no molestar a nadie.

-_Y-Yo vi esta película y… siendo sinceros tengo miedo_-. Susurro literalmente aterrado, y eso que la película estaba empezando.

Kentin sin decir nada le tomo la mano, Alexy agradeció el gesto sin esperar lo siguiente que paso. El militar de un tirón lo sentó entre sus piernas rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos colocando el mentón en su hombro, sintió sus mejillas más rojas que nunca, estaba seguro de que echaba vapor.

-¿_Mejor?_-. Susurro el lobo en su oído con su cálido aliento golpeando en su cuello.

Sin poder emitir palabras asintió nerviosamente, ya no sabía si estaba nervioso por la película o por aquel musculoso chico que lo tenía abrazado tan protectoramente. El militar sonreía inconscientemente, había entendido el por qué Ka les había puesto en un lugar oscuro, nadie notaría nada, y el poder abrazar y sentir el aroma de Alexy tan libremente era relajante.

Podría quedarse así mucho tiempo, y se aprovechaba cuando había una escena que al gemelo le parecía aterradora para abrazarle mientras él escondía la cara en su cuello, Kentin enterraba la nariz en su cabeza aspirando su aroma y susurrándole que no pasaba nada. En cuanto la película término se separaron lentamente mientras las luces se encendían, se levantaron y fueron por algo de comer y beber.

-Axy-kun querido, te lo quitaré unos minutitos-. Dijo Karem apareciendo de la nada y en un brazo traía a un… ¿Conejo marrón? Con el brazo libre tiro de una oreja al militar, la verdadera.

-Eh adelante-. Dijo riendo un poco.

-Arigatou_*_-. Agradeció la morena llevándoselo. En cuanto estuvieron a salvo se volvió al militar.- Los padres de Alexy y Armin están de viaje y llegan en tres días, Armin vendrá a mi casa junto a Violeta, Kim, Iris, Lysandro y Dake pues tengo habitaciones de sobra para que compartan.

-¿Y?

-Que _**TÚ**_ irás a dejar a Alexy a su casa y más vales que aproveches lo solos que van a estar-. Dijo con picardía la morena acariciando la cabeza del conejo, el militar se sonrojo… por distintos motivos.

-P-Pervertida-. Dijo frotándose la nuca.

-No oigo que hagas reclamos-. Sonrió y poniendo al conejo en su hombro se fue, el conejo le miro seriamente.- No me veas así Charlie, les estoy haciendo un favor-. Dijo acariciándole el mentón.

Kentin sonrojado volvió a la manta con Alexy quien al verlo así de rojo enarcó una ceja, el militar sonrió nerviosamente y se volvió a sentar, cuando las luces se apagaron sentó de nuevo al peliazul entre sus piernas, mala idea. Por accidente sintió el roce del trasero de Alexy con su miembro. Tratando de ignorarlo completamente se concentro en la película, en el suelo, en los arboles, incluso en una mosca que volaba por ahí, pero no pudo. El roce seguía ahí y debía aguantar hasta que pasara la noche.

Alexy notaba el roce y también trataba de ignorarlo, pero estaba sonrojado al pensar que a pesar de que Kentin era 6 centímetros más bajo que él, el maldito estaba dotado. Se mordió el labio intentando no moverse para no hacer más fricción. Culpaba a Ka de todo esto, supuso que ella, indirectamente, había planeado todo esto del roce. Bueno quizás no, pero de que era culpa de ella lo era. Después de algunas películas y varios gritos de parte de varias chicas de por ahí todo termino.

La gente se levanto cuando las luces se encendieron y comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar emocionada, Karem, con una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción, subió al escenario con el conejo aun en su hombro y agradeció a todos por el respeto y diciendo que gracias a ello el próximo año podría ser igual. Alexy se levanto del regazo de Kentin causando inconscientemente una mayor fricción, el peliazul gimió mientras que el militar gruñía. Ambos se quedaron de piedra volteándose a ver sonrojados, se levantaron rápidamente con un silencio tenso de por medio.

-Etto… G-Gracias por todo Ken-. Agradeció el gemelo sonrojado.

-N-No fue nada-. Contesto el militar sonriéndole igual sonrojado. Se quedaron en silencio.

-Alexy tu hermano no irá a casa esta noche, va a venir a mi casa. Pero por como estas vestido y con lo adorable que eres tengo miedo de que te vayan a violar en la calle, por eso Kenty, el super militar, te acompañara hasta tu casa ¿Cierto lobito?-. Pregunto Karem llegando y abrazando a Alexy "preocupada".

-Claro, no tengo problema-. Respondió Kentin sabiendo que era parte del plan, pero también porque sabía que las posibilidades de que violaran a Alexy en la calle eran muchas.

-Perfecto así me quedo más tranquila.

-¿No quieres que te ayudemos a limpiar?-. Pregunto Alexy confundido acariciando al conejo que tenía en el hombro la morena.

-No es necesario, tu hermano y los demás ayudaran, váyanse tranquilos-. Dijo empujándolos a la entrada del parque.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron encogiéndose de hombros comenzando a caminar siendo guiados por el gemelo. El camino fue un tanto silencioso, pero un silencio cómodo entre ambos. La compañía era agradable, no era necesario que hablaran todo el camino, se escuchaba el roce del viento con los árboles, un búho por ahí y uno que otro grillo. Tranquilo y agradable. Pero como siempre la tranquilidad nunca puede durar tanto. Alguien en un callejón agarro a Alexy poniendo una cuchilla en su cuello, estaba aterrado.

Quien sabe cómo pero Kentin agarro al tipo empujándolo a una pared, comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en las costillas. El tipo grito y lanzó una estocada con la cuchilla, el militar logró hacerse para atrás pero recibió un pequeño corte en la mejilla, lo agarro de la muñeca aplicándole una llave soltando la cuchilla, pero el desconocido logro librarse dándole un puñetazo dejándole una herida en el labio. Le dio un codazo en el estómago y un puñetazo en el mentón logrando dejarle inconsciente en el suelo.

De repente Alexy le abrazo escondiendo la cara en su hombro, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza para que supiera que todo estaba bien. El resto del camino a la casa el peliazul no le soltó, y en cuanto llegaron lo llevo a su habitación sentándolo en su cama antes de ir al baño. Volvió con un botiquín sentándose a su lado, saco algodón y le puso algo de alcohol pasándoselo por la herida de su mejilla y el labio.

-Gracias-. Dijo con una ligera mueca por el ardor.

-Yo debería agradecerte, fuiste tú el que me salvo en el callejón, si no hubieras estado conmigo ahí…-. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió una caricia en sus mejillas.

-No pienso dejar que nada te pase-. Prometió Kentin acercando el rostro del peliazul lentamente al suyo.

-Ken…-. Susurro Alexy sorprendido sin poder creérselo.

Ambos se besaron lentamente pensando que era un sueño del que cruelmente despertarían, pero no, esto era la realidad, la dulce realidad. Las manos del militar pasaron a la cintura del peliazul acariciando suavemente mientras metía la lengua en su boca, fue recibido por otra tibia que le acaricio con suavidad. Alexy le acariciaba el cabello suavemente y con mucha ternura. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire y quien sabe como habían terminado recostados en la cama.

Kentin le miro a los ojos esperando el permiso para poder continuar e ir más lejos, el peliazul asintió ligeramente. Le comenzó a besar el cuello lentamente degustando cada parte de este. El de abajo soltaba suspiros y uno que otro gemido, sobre todo cuando el militar encontró un punto sensible dejándole una marca. Le quito la chaqueta de piel acariciando cuidadosamente su pecho descubierto, una de sus manos le quito las orejas de lobo mientras la otra se deleitaba acariciando sus marcados abdominales.

El militar le quito la chaqueta y la polera blanca besando su clavícula bajando hasta sus pezones mordiendo uno suavemente, Alexy gimió con fuerza. Sonriendo comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo despacio, con lentitud para disfrutar cada gemido que le dedicaba el peliazul. Una de sus manos se encargo de bajarle el resto del disfraz acariciando ligeramente el bulto de su pantalón, el peliazul le bajo el pantalón haciendo lo mismo causando un gemido de parte de ambos, Kentin bajo los bóxer de Alexy y sonrió pícaramente.

-No creí que fueras peliazul natural-. Comento con burla sonrojando enormemente al gemelo.

Se rió un poco de su sonrojo y comenzó a lamer su miembro escuchando los fuertes gemidos que soltaba Alexy, disfrutando de esos sonidos puso más espero mordiendo la punta y pasando su lengua lentamente. Pero el sonido del Pollito Pio los interrumpió, era el celular de Alexy el que estaba sonando. Con la mirada Kentin le dijo que no contestara pero cuando vio quien llamaba debía contestar.

-¿Ka?-. Pregunto el peliazul colocándose el celular.- ¡Ah!-. Soltó de repente cuando el militar le mordió su miembro, le reprocho con la mirada.

-_Hola Axy, siento interrumpir…_ -. Definitivamente ella sabía que ellos terminarían así.-_… pero quería saber cómo estabas porque tu hermano esta aquí preocupado_-. Dijo la morena con fastidio, al ser ellos los únicos en la habitación podían escucharla perfectamente y el militar seguía lamiendo lentamente el miembro del peliazul.

-A-Ah, bueno dile al preocupon ese que estoy bien y que no soy un crio, ¡Ngh!-. Contesto Alexy riendo nerviosamente sin poder aguantar mucho sus gemidos.

-_¡Agh! ¡Te dije que estaba bien Armin! Como sea, Axy solo una cosita, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fui a tu casa?_

-S-Si ¿Por? ¡Nn!

-_Revisa el cajón junto a tu cama_-. Antes de que Alexy lo hiciera Kentin busco y encontró un frasquito, ambos se sonrojaron pero el militar sonrió un poco.-_ Solo por si acaso queridos, ahora si quieren usar condón es cosa suya, ¡Adiós!_-. Dicho esto corto.

-N-No creo necesario el condón-. Dijo Alexy sonrojado.

-No, pero esto sí-. Comento Kentin abriendo el frasquito de vaselina vertiendo algo del líquido frío en sus dedos.

Los llevo a la entrada del peliazul acariciando primero con un dedo antes de insertando lentamente abriendo cuidadosamente el espacio, el gemelo con un quejido por el frio se intento relajar para hacerle el trabajo un poco más fácil. Cuando creyó sentir un poco más abierto fue introduciendo el segundo dedo hasta que escucho otro quejido de parte del de abajo.

-¿Te duele mucho?-. Pregunto preocupado.

-U-Un p-poco, p-pero no es nada-. Respondió Alexy sonriéndole un poco para que no se preocupara.

Aun así Kentin fue un poco más cuidadoso, hizo pequeños movimientos de tijera abriendo de a poco. Un fuerte gemido se le escapo al peliazul cuando rozaron un punto específico en su interior, sonriendo el militar siguió acariciando aquel lugar metiendo con cuidado el tercer dedo, fue un alivio ver que el gemelo ya no mostraba incomodidad y parecía ansioso. No lo culpaba, él también estaba muy erecto de verlo gemir. Quito sus dedos vertiendo lo que quedaba de vaselina en su mano quitándose los bóxers frotando su miembro con el líquido.

Se acerco con cuidado entrando lentamente y con cuidado, Alexy rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos respirando profundamente soltando gemidos cuando cada pulgada se iba adentrando más. En cuanto estuvo todo dentro Kentin soltó un ligero jadeo al sentir el tan apretado interior que parecía succionar su miembro, ambos se besaron antes de que el militar comenzara a moverse lentamente gruñendo por el apretado lugar a pesar de la preparación previa.

Los gemidos no se tardaron en oír al aumentar de a poco el movimiento de sus caderas, sus pieles chocando una con la otra, el sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos pegándoles el cabello a la frente, sus respiraciones mezcladas una con la otra al igual que sus aromas. Se besaron entrelazando sus lenguas, Kentin comenzó a masturbar al peliazul al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, ambos estaban en su límite. Pronto los movimientos de ambos se volvieron erráticos, Alexy arqueo la espalda corriéndose en sus vientres mientras que el militar luego de un par embestidas más se corrió dentro del gemelo.

Salió del interior de este dejando que su semilla se escurriera hasta el colchón, pero a ninguno le importo. Se abrazaron cariñosamente en un silencio tranquilo, Kentin le beso la frente acariciando dulcemente su espalda. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros contentos de cómo había resultado aquella noche.

"_A la mañana siguiente 06:50 AM"_

-Supongo que sabes que me debes muchas Alexy, sobretodo despertarme temprano para traerle ropa a Kenty-. Comento la morena bostezando cansada.

-Lo sé, gracias Ka. Ven te compenso con un desayuno-. Dijo Alexy tomando la bolsa de ropa mientras dejaba a su amiga en la cocina.

-Me parece bien, espero que hagas tus Pancakes con chocolate-. Dijo Karem sonriendo.

-Hecho-. El peliazul le sonrió antes de ir a su cuarto dejando la bolsa en la cama y yendo a la puerta de su baño personal.- Hey Ken, te deje tu ropa en la cama.

-Gracias Alexy-. Dijo desde dentro el militar duchándose.

Alexy volvió a la cocina sacando lo que necesitaba para preparar todo el desayuno, Ka le ayudo a preparar la mesa y preparó un jugo para acompañar los Pancakes mientras el gemelo hacía un poco de café. En cuanto comenzaron a servir apareció Kentin, abrazo a Alexy por detrás besando su mejilla antes de sentarse en la mesa con los demás.

-Enserio ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja-. Dijo la morena sonriendo feliz por sus amigos.

-Gracias, algo me dice que debemos agradecerte a ti-. Dijo Kentin sonriendo.

-Eso es cierto, aunque la vaselina fue un gesto un tanto extra-. Comento Alexy sonrojado.

-Si quizás, pero algo me dice que les sirvió-. Rebatió ella pícaramente sonrojando a ambos muchachos.

Terminaron de desayunar y tomaron sus mochilas yendo a la escuela, Karem se les adelanto diciendo que debía hablar con Nathaniel de un asunto importante. Ambos muchachos siguieron caminando y conversando tranquilamente, más que nada se explicaron mutuamente el por qué a veces ambos parecían incómodos con la presencia del otro, todo porque ninguno quería dar el primer paso. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela Kentin fijándose que no hubiera nadie beso a Alexy, este se sorprendió pero felizmente lo correspondió.

Ambos sonrientes entraron a clases pasando así el resto del día, dándose sonrisas fugaces, tomándose de la mano debajo de la mesa, y cuando se encontraban en un pasillo donde no había nadie compartían un par de besos por ahí. Definitivamente, perfectos amantes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muy malo? Pésimo? Debería matarme y dejar de hacerles sufrir? ._. Espero que por lo menos les haya gustado algo xD Solo diré que el próximo capítulo tendrá un Vampiro, creo que ya todos saben de qué pareja estoy hablando xD<em>**

**_Alexy: Mi hermano se va a morir cuando lea su capitulo xD_**

**_Yo: ALEXY NO DES SPOILER! _**

**_Alexy: Perdón u.u_**

**_Kentin y yo: Awwwww_**

**_Alexy: o/o_**

**_Yo: Kentin ¬u¬_**

**_Kentin: S-Se veía adorable por eso dije aww!_**

**_Yo: Si como no ¬u¬_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
